mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalyn P. Marshall
Rosalyn P. Marshall is a woman who loves organization and paperwork and she is a natural leader, with jobs as a teacher at The Royal Academy, a mayor for five towns and she has been a secret agent. She appears in MySims Stranded, MySims: Build Your Life!, MySims Agents 3, MySims 3, MySims Islanders, MySims Action, MySims Zombies, MySims Fighting and MySims Fusion. Roles in Games Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims Stranded Wii)|MySims Stranded (Wii) Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims: Build Your Life!)|MySims: Build Your Life! (Wii) Mayor Rosalyn (MySims Agents Three)|MySims Agents 3 Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims 3 Wii)|MySims 3 (Wii) Rosalyn (MySims Islanders Wii)|MySims Islanders (Wii) Rosalyn (MySims Action)|MySims Action Rosalyn (MySims Zombies)|MySims Zombies Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims Fighting)|MySims Fighting Rosalyn (Matt's MySims Mania Wii/Wii U)|Matt's MySims Mania Rosalyn (Chaos)|MySims Chaos Foreign Names * English: 'Rosalyn P. Marshall * '''Dutch: '''Rosalie P. Maarschalk Trivia *Rosalyn P. Marshall has a pink flower on her blouse in ''MySims but not in MySims Kingdom, but the flower returns in MySims Party. *Rosalyn is Helen's niece and Tim's aunt. *Rosalyn's skin seems to have gotten paler in MySims Kingdom. *In MySims Agents, if you send Rosalyn on the "'Time for Toast" '''dispatch mission, Rosalyn will say she sees a parallel dimension where she is a mayor and wants people to move into her town (aka the original ''MySims). *When you send Rosalyn on the, "'''One More Time" dispatch mission, she'll say that Agent Walker wants her to fill out some forms, but that she doesn't have her pen or pencils, meaning that it's her fear. *In MySims Racing, Rosalyn is the only crew member not to race. *In MySims Kingdom, Lyndsay says: "Does Rosalyn run the school all by herself? She must have amazing administrative skills! She could probably run a whole town, I bet!" which is a reference to her role in MySims, MySims Racing ''and ''MySims Party. *The etymology of her name would be translated to "pretty rose". This may be a reference to the pink rose she wears in MySims and MySims Party. *Rosalyn says that she dislikes something similar to the Fun Sims in MySims but she hates Geeky in the game. *Poppy gives Rosalyn the flowers she wears in MySims and MySims Party. *Rosalyn talks about the log blocking the forest and the rocks blocking the desert and asks what to do about them, but when you level up, it says that Mayor Rosalyn has authorized you to use a pickaxe/saw/crowbar/blow-torch. *Rosalyn and Buddy are the only two Sims who you can't kick out in MySims. *Rosalyn could hate geeky, because in MySims Agents she often keeps on telling Vic that aliens, and other geeky lifeforms, are not "logical". So she might not be very fond of the intrests. *There is a picture of Rosalyn in the back of the town hall in MySims Kingdom (DS). *She's Queen Noel's & Roland's niece. Foreign Name *'English:' Rosalyn P. Marshall *'French: '''Roselyne P. Marshall *'Spanish:' Rosalía Marcial *'Hindi:''' रोज़लिन मार्शल Category:Characters Category:MySims Fusion Characters Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:MySims Police Force Characters Category:MySims CityLife Characters Category:MSCL Studious Sims